1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro mechanical component, which is formed by the fine pattern technology used in fabricating semiconductor integrated circuits and which has advanced functions even if formed in a micro shape, and to a production process thereof.
2. Related Background Art
A variety of micro mechanical components have recently been developed, applying the fine pattern technology fostered as the fabrication technology of semiconductor integrated circuits to semiconductor materials such as silicon. Produced as such micro mechanical components are micro actuators such as gears, valves, and motors, and micro sensors such as pressure sensors, acceleration sensors, and flow rate sensors.
The prior art related to such micro mechanical components is described in detail for example in the reference; "IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, vol. 39, no. 3, pp. 566-575, March 1992."